Prom Night
by penguinfluff
Summary: Blaine brings Kurt home after Prom for his 'after-prom surprise.' Rated M for a reason. Smut and fluff ahead.


Kurt laced his fingers between his boyfriends'. "Thank you Blaine" Kurt whispered as they left the gym.

"Thank me? All I did was dance with you" Blaine said sheepishly, squeezing the hand of his boyfriend.

"You did a lot more than that" Kurt smiled, blinking as to keep tears from falling, "you helped me clear the lump in my throat."

"As you did mine" Blaine said back, reflecting Kurt's emotion, "If it weren't for your courage back there I'd still…"

"You don't have to say anything; I know" Kurt interrupted, "So" he sighed, his eyes still glistening but sounding hopeful, "what do you have planned for the rest of the evening?"

Blaine grinned. He hadn't thought about his after-prom surprise after what had happened to Kurt earlier in the evening. "Are you sure you still want to have an after-prom? You've been through a lot today..." he said concerned, though secretly hoping his boyfriend would say yes.

"Of course, after what happened… I just want to be with you." Kurt said, smiling and staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He slowly moved closer to Kurt and kissed him shyly, feeling Kurt's lips tremble in response. "Alright then," he grinned, pulling away, "This way" he said, leading the blushing Kurt to his car. As they approached the car, Blaine unlaced his fingers from Kurt's and opened the passenger side door. He bowed slightly and looked up, smiling, "My queen…"

Kurt giggled; he stared at Blaine for a minute. _They have nothing like what we have._ He entered the car, taking off his crown and placing it and his scepter on the back seat. Blaine closed the door and ran around the car to get into the driver's seat. Blaine pulled himself into the driver's seat and sat down, closing the door quickly.

The car ride to Blaine's house was pretty silent, apart from the quiet radio Blaine turned on to break the silence. Kurt was deep in thought, excited and nervous about what Blaine had planned. _If this is like any normal after-prom…_ Kurt had never been that far with Blaine and although he desperately wanted to, he wasn't sure if Blaine was ready or that he was for that matter. Blaine, on the other hand, bit his tongue as to not lead on as to what he had planned. He wanted it to be a complete surprise and didn't want Kurt to get it out of him, which he was sure would happen if they started to talk.

Blaine pulled up into his driveway. "Wait here" he said quietly leaning over the car to gingerly kiss Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned to face Blaine and nodded, an anxious look on his face. With that, Blaine jumped out of the car, up the front steps and disappeared. Kurt noticed that there were no other car's in the driveway. _Must be gone for the weekend, better that way… wouldn't want his dad… _Blaine reappeared outside the house, with a big grin. He opened Kurt's door.

As Kurt stepped out of the car he grasped Blaine's tux jacket as to pull him in. Kurt stepped far enough away from the car to let Blaine's hand, still on the open door, shut the door behind him before pulling Blaine onto him. He let his back press against the car while drawing Blaine in for another kiss. Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth, tasting the punch from the dance. Blaine let out a quiet moan before fighting Kurt for control. Kurt let him have it, letting go of his tux and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms were sprawled onto the car, not knowing where to put them but not caring, as he kissed Kurt more and more deeply. Blaine listened to the way Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose; it was something he always loved about kissing him.

Blaine pulled away from his boyfriend. "Come in, I want to show you something." He said grinning widely. Kurt looked a little nervous but followed Blaine closely to the front door nonetheless. "Close your eyes" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear before opening the door. Kurt shook his head and grinned before shutting his eyes and raising his eyebrows, waiting, but the door didn't open.

"Bla-" Kurt began. Before he could finish he left Blaine's lips on his own before pulling back again.

"I couldn't resist, you're just so cute" Blaine said honestly.

"Come on Blaine, I want to open my eyes." Kurt said sternly, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. With that, Kurt heard the door open and felt his arm being led into the house; Blaine had laced his fingers in Kurt's again.

"Now we're going to go upstairs" Blaine mumbled. He didn't want to give any of the surprise away but was concerned for Kurt's safety if he started pulling him up the stairs without telling him. A smile appeared on Kurt's face. _His bedroom? _His heart jumped in his chest. He wasn't sure what to think but he continued to smile as Blaine led him cautiously up the stairs.

When they reached the top, they stopped for a moment, the fingers unlaced, and he heard Blaine opening a door. A light touch on his arm gliding started to glide him forward. He felt himself go through a doorway. "It's cold in here" Kurt said let out.

"Don't worry. I can keep you warm" Blaine mumbled into his ear. Kurt blushed, not sure how to interpret what he just heard. _He's such a flirt_. "Alright, you can open" he heard from across the room.

Kurt opened his eyes, blinking a few times to re-adjust. He saw in front of him lace tablecloth lying on the floor. _Classy Blaine. _In the middle of the "table" lay a large yellow candle, the only source of light in the room... The rest of the "table" was covered with rose petals, a plate of strawberries, and a bowl of melted chocolate.

"What, did you get this off of a Valentine's Day card?" Kurt smirked. Blaine was putting his tux coat into his closet. When he emerged from the closet, he looked distraught.  
>"I thought it was cute…" Blaine said, his heart sinking, "Do… you really not like it?"<p>

"A little too much for my taste" Kurt admitted but quickly added "But I can live with it… for prom night." Blaine's eyes sparkled as he came over to where Kurt was standing, still near the doorway. He smiled and pulled Kurt towards the cloth. Kurt sat down with Blaine on the floor. The shorter boy pulled his boyfriend closer wrapping his arms around his chest, kissing the back of his neck.

"Are you hungry?" he motioned to the strawberries.

Kurt thought about it for a minute before replying, "A little."

"Good," Blaine said, scrambling to get out from under Kurt. He picked up a strawberry from the top of the plate and stretched out his hand to give it to Kurt. Kurt grabbed for it, but Blaine pulled it farther away every time he got close. Kurt rolled his eyes and crawled on all fours to follow the strawberry. Blaine put the strawberry in his mouth.

"You little…" Kurt said, trying to hide the lust in his eyes as he watched Blaine eat the strawberry, rather seductively. Kurt grabbed a strawberry and ate it very plainly much to Blaine's disappointment.

"Come on Kurt, I was only playing," Blaine sighed, showing a playful frown.

"So was I" Kurt winked, he could see the lust growing in Blaine's eyes too.

"Kurt, I-"

"These are nice strawberries" Kurt interrupted, wanting to prolong the moment.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "they're just normal strawberries."

"You think so? Taste this one" Kurt grabbed another strawberry off the plate, and sank his teeth into the larger end before looking up at Blaine, who quickly crawled over and bit the tip off the strawberry.

"Delicious" he moaned, going in for more. Kurt found himself laying down, Blaine on top of him, sharing without a doubt the most delicious strawberry he'd ever tasted.

The strawberry devoured, Blaine softly nibbled on Kurt's lip. Kurt groaned, feeling heat rising in the lower half of his body. He suddenly jolted up,

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, looking frantic.

"Wh-what?" Blaine, having been lost in the moment, stared at Kurt, his eyes widening, "I thought you liked-"

"I worked forever on this suit! And you had me lying down in it!" Kurt, very flustered and ignoring Blaine, sprang up and began patting down his prom outfit he has worked tirelessly on for weeks.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't realize…" Blaine said, trying to sound sincere, "let me help you…" he said as he stood up.

"You'll just wrinkle it more" Kurt sighed. Blaine ignored him and moved closer. He began patting down his boyfriend's chest, focusing on a certain wrinkle that had been creased in the middle of his white shirt. Kurt smiled as he saw the concentration in Blaine's eyes. _He just wants to make me happy. _Blaine looked up and caught him staring.

"What?" he asked earnestly.

"I love you" Kurt said, still looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled back.

"I love you too, and I am really sorry about your suit…"

"It's alright, it's not like I'm going to wear it again" Kurt shrugged, "but I'd rather not worsen the damage," he said pulling off his jacket. Blaine nodded, took the jacket, and went to hang it up. When he turned back around, Kurt was loosening his bowtie.

"Let me get that for you" Blaine grinned, pulling off Kurt's bowtie and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Not fair, just because you rented doesn't mean you can keep yours on…" Kurt tugged on Blaine's tie to make is fall loose.

As soon as Blaine exposed Kurt's neck he began sucking a mark onto Kurt's fair skin while still unbuttoning. Kurt groaned with lust, continuing his task to remove Blaine's shirt.

Both shirts and Kurt's kilt were in small heaps on the floor. Blaine pushed Kurt over to the bed, accidentally spilling the plate of strawberries. Instead of following Kurt onto the bed, Blaine stood up and started to pick up the strawberries. Kurt rolled over and watched him.

"What the hell are you going?" Kurt said, a small whine escaping his lips.  
>"What? I can't just leave them all over my room," Blaine said earnestly, looking to see if he missed any. Kurt rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, facing the ceiling, waiting. Blaine eyed the chocolate neither of them had touched.<p>

When Blaine came back to the foot of the bed, he had the bowl of chocolate in his hand.

"Are you going to eat that seductively too?" Kurt said sarcastically, not wanting to wait anymore.

"Sort of," Blaine said putting the chocolate on his bedside table. He crawled onto the bed and on top of Kurt. Blaine pressed his lips against his boyfriend's and their tongues began to battle for dominance. It had always been a sting in their relationship, but tonight Kurt understood that Blaine would be taking over, and he let him. Blaine pulled out of the kiss after achieving dominance and moved down Kurt's neck, kissing lightly and exploring every inch of skin, Kurt moaning softly every few kisses. Once satisfied, Blaine moved down onto Kurt's chest, taking in every piece of him he possibly could.

Blaine reached Kurt's nipple and began to lick it with the tip of his tongue. Kurt shivered underneath him. Blaine smiled and began to suck on it, rubbing the other with his thumb. He nibbled it lightly as Kurt's moans increased. Kurt's eyes closed as his body filled with heat from Blaine's touch. Blaine could feel Kurt's hard-on underneath him, and positioned himself to be sure that Kurt could feel his.

"Fuck, Blaine-" Kurt gasped, moving his leg against Blaine's hard-on. Blaine groaned, his mouth still around Kurt's nipple. Blaine stuck his fingers into the bowl of chocolate before quickly gliding them down Kurt's chest, lifting his head to watch the chocolate stick onto Kurt's skin. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up, "Blaine what are you-"

Blaine placed a chocolate covered finger over Kurt's mouth, "Shhhh…" Blaine lifted his finger off Kurt's lips and moved in to lick the drips of chocolate now on Kurt's mouth. Kurt closed his eyes again and laid back down, letting Blaine's soft tongue glide over his lips. When Blaine finished licking his boyfriend's mouth, his tongue slowly found its way to Kurt's chest. Blaine began carefully licking up the chocolate, savoring its sweet taste mixed with Kurt's sweat.

"Shit Blaine, I need you…" Kurt began. Blaine slipped one of his chocolate covered fingers into Kurt's mouth, grinning widely. Kurt sucked on Blaine's finger, savoring the chocolate although it was a little too sweet for his taste. He continued to suck on all of Blaine's fingers while Blaine meticulously licked Kurt's chest.

All the chocolate gone, Blaine advanced to Kurt's briefs. He cupped Kurt's bulge, gliding his hand up and down the shaft, feeling it throb under his touch.

"Stop teasing me Blaine" Blaine grinned and slowly pulled down Kurt's underwear, tossing them on to the floor carelessly. Blaine began kissing and nibbling at the skin surrounding Kurt's cock while quickly doing away with his own pants and underwear, tossing them aside as well. He stroked Kurt's hard cock, licking the head. Kurt threw his head back, moaning with pleasure. Blaine took this as permission to go farther so he slowly wrapped his lips, taking Kurt into his mouth. He began slowly, massaging Kurt's balls with one hand and stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth with the other. He started to hum, making Kurt struggle to not thrust his hips up.

"Fuck…" Kurt managed to whine; "Fuck me, n-now" Blaine grinned and slowly pulled away. He quickly kissed Kurt's hip before getting up and opening the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled up a bottle of lube and a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth. Kurt watched him, his eyes clouded with lust. _What the hell did I do to deserve him? _He suddenly remembered what they were going. _I'm about to have sex. I'm about to lose my virginity to fucking Blaine Anderson. _All his doubts and anxiety from earlier in the evening had vanished, he wanted this so badly and he knew Blaine was right there with him.Blaine was a little concerned, he wanted to give Kurt the best that he could, but he didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew is that he was in love and was loved by the most beautiful boy he had ever met. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's mouth, lips only slightly open but firm.

Blaine covered his fingers in lube, almost dropping the bottle because he couldn't stop shaking partly in anticipation, and partly the nerves. He slowly pushed one finger into Kurt's entrance, causing his boyfriend to hiss. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yeah... it just stings" Kurt said, his eyes closed, clutching the sheets beside him. Blaine nodded continuing to push. He moved his finger around, amazed and how tight and warm Kurt felt around him. He grazed over Kurt's prostate and Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine moved his finger over the spot a few more times before deciding to add another finger. He carefully added a second finger with less protest from Kurt. Kurt had fingered himself before, but it was nothing like having Blaine doing it to him. Blaine twisted his fingers around, slowly pulling them apart.

"I think you can-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as Blaine's fingers grazed against his prostate again. Blaine understood what Kurt meant and pulled his fingers out with a small whine from Kurt at the sudden empty feeling inside him. Blaine quickly put on the condom and began coating it in lube. He hesitated, looking at Kurt with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes but ready to take whatever Kurt said.

"… Yeah, I'm sure." Kurt said after a few moments but clear certainty. Blaine began pushing inside his boyfriend.

"W-wait" Kurt whimpered, trying to adjust to the pain. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kurt, waiting for his approval. Kurt adjusted slightly, and nodded. Blaine pushed until he was entirely inside. Kurt winced in pain, adjusting again. Blaine couldn't believe how amazingly warm and tight Kurt felt around him, he suppressed all urges to thrust while he waited for Kurt to adjust. Blaine leaded down and kissed his neck lightly.

"I love you" he whispered, barely audible. Kurt whined quietly in response, not being able to form words. He felt so… full, trying to decide whether he was in pain or pleasure. He pain died down a little bit, and he nodded again. Blaine cautiously began to pull out before thrusting back in. Kurt's fists tightened around the sheets. Blaine continued, slowly speeding up the pace, not being able to contain himself with Kurt so beautiful and open under him. He began stroking Kurt's cock in rhythm with his movements. Kurt's mind went empty. He couldn't think about anything except how perfectly full he felt despite the stinging pain. Blaine hit his prostate a few times and it sent Kurt over the edge, cuming onto his stomach and Blaine's hand. Blaine thrusted a few more times into Kurt, but combined with the tight feeling around his cock and watching his boyfriend cum, he let go as well.

Kurt hissed as Blaine pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to him, breathing heavily. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. They both laid there together, listening to each other's breath. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's while Blaine pressed lazy kisses against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but grin, still giddy from his orgasm.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered, still grinning. He felt Blaine smile against his shoulder.

After what seemed like eternity, Kurt couldn't bare the smell of sex around him any longer.

"We should clean up," he stated, part of him not wanting to move, but the smell and sticky feeling on his chest making him. Blaine groaned in protest as Kurt sat up, not wanting to stop cuddling.

Blaine heard the shower turn on and he sat up. He moved towards the bathroom and could hear Kurt softly humming. He grinned, entered the bathroom and slipped into the shower.


End file.
